lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morphemes and Morph-A-Memes (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Morphemes and Morph-A-Memes (whew, say that five times fast!) is a Morphers level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Magma Ambush Punch the boogers out of the second pickup truck to the right for the bricks need to build a Crate of Sock Monkeys. Take it to the right and set it on one of the three green pads. Use the cavern's upper exit. The second Container of Invisibility Cloaks is sitting outside. Grab it and take it to the green pad. Make your way to the right past the men with the crimson visors. Hop on the bronco and then hop off to reach the last Cube of Invisibility Capes on the stone pillar. Take it to the green pad and build an outstanding bulldozer. Use the backhoe loader to plow through the barrier. Keep on the move to avoid fire from the tank. Stand in front of the silver cloak of invisibility on the right to trick the villain into blowing it up for you. Be sure you dodge out of the way in time. Build a mine out of the resulting bricks. The AFV driver will eventually chase you around and hit the landmine. There is more silver you can trick him into shooting way far back. Build another land mine out of the resulting bricks. Build a ladder out of the hopping pieces on the left side. Climb up. Run back up and shove the gray crate to the ground. Build the third landmine out of the ruin and the APC will dumbly run it over and retreat. Follow him! Use a steed to get on the cliff ledge and follow it to the right. The tank will follow along below and crash into the next area. Stand on the tank and fight the pickup trucks full of baddies as they appear. After a while, the driver will come out to say hi. Greet him with a knock to the noggin and he will go back inside. This time you will need to deal with two pickup trucks full of baddies at a time! Kill them all then smack the driver when he comes out. Can you guess what is next? That is right! Three pickup trucks full of baddies! Wallop them all then bound the driver once he shows his bad dude head. Section Two: Into the City Use Florence's impressive vertical leap to pull down the ladder to the left of the pole. Pick up the Key that falls to the floor. Use the Key in the nearby cogs and operate them to unbar the entrance. Boss battle time! Deal with the baddies in black then chuck a chair at the muscular baddie. After a hit you will need to deal with the baddie with a mustache. He is a fashion challenge but he has a Browning MG. He fires in bursts of three so it is easy to dodge but you need to deal with a varying baddie while chucking furniture at him. Oh, and stay away from the bonfire. It burns. After a few hits he will chase you but the strategy remains the same: do not get shot and whack him with a chair or punch him in the snout. Once he is down for the count, the muscular baddie will come back in with a pistol. He only fires in one shot bursts (it is a gun after all) so dodge his shots and chuck furniture at him until he burns his groin in the furnace. A group of baddies will storm the area now and again. Deal with them as they come. Head to the right, grab a Torch and light the Trinitrotoluene. Step back so as not to be caught in the detonation. Build with the bricks to make a White Platform. Pick it up and put it on the green pad to the right. Break the tool box to the left for a Spanner. Use the Spanner to fix the engine driving the lift. Use the lift to reach the handholds. Make your way to the right and double jump to cross the hole. Build with the merrily bouncing bricks to make a bridge ladder. Shove it to the right to go to the next location. Hop up onto the cliff and shove the keg of Explosive D off the edge. Build with the bricks then head back for a Torch. Avoid the water or the Torch will extinguish. Light the Composition A with the Torch to proceed into the next area. Double jump across the abyss and use the bricks to build handholds so you can go up later. Hop up to the cogs and operate them to open the huge ingresses. Smash the statues on either side of the steps. You will find a Spanner and the pieces to build the handholds that will help you get to the second level of the room behind the titanic entrances. Shove the statue off the end and build with the resulting bricks to make a White Platform. Take it to the green pad on the right. Use the Spanner to fix the dialysis machine and ride the lift up and work your way to the right jumping the pits and using the handholds. Head to the back of the area and shove the statue all the way to the left. Now break the colored structure to the left of the stairs to obtain the spade. Dig in the fluorescent area on the right for the Key to the cogs. Operate the cogs to lower the line. Climb the line and use the handholds to reach the top of the statue. Switch characters and shove the statue to the right. Switch characters again and build with the bricks to make an orange pad. The weight of your character will depress the pad and provide the handhold you will need to make it to the exit. Grab a gelding (uh, that is a gelding, right?) and park him on the orange pressure pad. This will get the lift moving. Ride up to the roof and grab the MIR. Walk to the right of the area and explode the silver cube. Build with the bricks to make a turnstile switch. Rotate it to pull up the bridge ladder. Deal with the baddies and grab a Man Portable Air Defense Systems from the container. Use it on the pickup truck to clear the way out of the section. Section Three: Spike Outpost Head to the right. Eliminate the first group of Norphers and go underneath the large obstacle. Eliminate another group of Norphers, break blocks and construct a trebuchet on the left side. Interacting with the newly constructed object will smash the barricade, allowing other characters to join Florence. Eliminate a new group of Norphers and construct an elevator on top of the screen. Jump on top of it and move the analog stick to the left. Afterwards, jump to the Intelligence Panel and complete the mini game. The further passage is now unlocked. Eliminate a new group of Norphers. Go to the right and demolish crates to expose a gold wall. Melt it, then climb up to reach the upper cliff, then eliminate all of the Norphers, move to the left and Intelligence the Panel to charge up the Van De Graff Generator. Eliminate a new group of hostiles and jump towards the pole attached to the large generator. Jump to the next poles located on the right side to reach the place. Head to the right and grab onto the handle. After the conveyor moves, laser the single container located directly above the conveyor. After the cube crashes into the ground, approach the bouncing blocks and use them to construct a launcher. Jump on top of it and ballista away. Land on the other side, approach the Intelligence Panel, solve a minigame and unlock the passage. Reach the next platform - it will trebuchet you to the right. Eliminate the group of Norphers located there and construct a strong bombard. Mount it and fire at the construction located on the left side. Your task is to smash specific objects on the bridge ladder. You will soon reach an area with a sizable enclosure. Eliminate a group of Norphers, break bars and construct a Gold Wall on the right side of the enclosure. Head there and interact with the object. Jump on top of one of the Morphimals. Use the Morphimal to destroy all of the obstacles with cracked walls. Ignore the area on the right side and head towards the last wall with a crack, located on top of the screen. Breaking through this obstacle will initiate a cutscene, after which you will advance to the next part of the section. Eliminate a new group of Norphers, break poles and construct a smasher. It will be used to kill the invader ship. Head straight ahead and look for new Intelligence Panels. Build a rotating mechanism which you can interact with. Use the mechanism to rotate the crane all the way to the right. Fritz will move over and grab onto the upper handle, so move him to the upper cliff. Demolish the rotating mechanism and construct a panel on the right side. Approach it and solve the mini game. This will cause a small climbing wall to appear to the left of the panel. Climb on top of the wall. On the upper cliff shove a large useful object. Doing so will expose an usable button on the lower ground. Get there and hit the button. Hitting the button will cause a large detonation, as well as unlock a new passage. Use it and head all the way to the right. After reaching the end of the road, focus on the gold. You must melt it. This will allow you to access the knob. Approach and pick up the knob and use it on the upper mechanism. This will lift the toll booth, unlocking the passage to a large area where another gunfight awaits you. Run to the near cover and hide behind it. In the first part of the fight eliminate the Norphers in the area and do not stay exposed for long to prevent the shooter located on top of the tower in the distance from killing you. Continue eliminating Norphers until you receive new orders (three new icons on top of the screen). Move to the right. After you reach the new part of the battlefield, go to the Intelligence Panel on the right side and interact with it. This will allow you to hack into the system and assume control over the large stern chasers. First things first, snipe down three Norphers (shoot at them when they are heading towards the bombard). Your next target is the ship located on the right side. Shoot at the golden element of the ships' side to eliminate it from further combat. Finally, focus your attention on the tower with a shooter located on top of it. Shoot at the golden plated elements of the construction to level it. After you have regained control over the characters, eliminate a new group of Norphers and located another useful button on top of the screen. You must snipe at it, and doing so will give you access to Vanessa. Assume control over her. Move to the right and place her directly on the point. This will unlock additional usable blocks. Build a socket on the left side. Go there and turn the large smasher to the left. Knock down the socked and construct a generator on the right side of the area. You can now mount the stern chasers and fire at the Norphers approaching the area. You must bring down six saboteur fighter jets. Afterwards, head to the left and then straight ahead. There is the Norpher Ship there, which will be used to escape from the desert. In the final part of this section you will be steering the Airship during the escape from the wasteland. The route will initially be fixed, but you can steer the machine towards places with studs. Additionally, you must maneuver the machine appropriately in order to avoid getting targeted by hostile ships (scarlet cross hairs on the screen). You will soon reach an area with space. From now on you can turn to the sides, or turn the blimp around to avoid invader fire and to be able to find a great firing position. You must eliminate saboteur Norphers. The last phase is a return to the fixed flying route. As you have done before, avoid contact with crimson cross hairs and look for an opportunity to gain studs. Unusued Content An injured Florence model implies that the level would have been based around Morphers: The Movie, as Florence gets bumped on the head after being catapulted headfirst into a building during the attack on Norpher City. The model can still be used via the character change feature, but there is no given explanation as to why she has a bump. A Morphers Story Pack was planned at one point, which would have potentially had a level based around the attack on Norpher Vity..Category:Trigger Award Winners